Viva turns 31
November 11, 2012 Concerts, films, TV premieres, major video releases, top-rating TV shows, new albums, and other entertaining goodies are what the Viva Entertainment Group has in store to celebrate its 31st anniversary in a raw of Philippine show business. The activities started last November 9, with the concert of prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado for the 25th anniversary concert as 3.25 (Tatlong Bente Singko) at the Music Museum. This will be followed wth Viva day at the Araneta Center in Cubao, Quezon City today. There will be a morotcade around the center starting at 2:30 pm with floats from various Viva companies like Viva Films, Viva Music Group (Vicor Music and Viva Records), Viva Television, Viva Video, Viva Sports, Video City, Viva Cable TV (Pinoy Box Office and Pinoy Extreme), Viva International Pictures (VIP), Viva Artist Agency (VAA), Viva Concerts and Events, and Viva Interactive. Viva stars like popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, KC Concepcion, songbird Regine Velasquez, Christopher de Leon, certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, return of the actor Onemig Bondoc, AJ Muhlach, drama princess Cristine Reyes, Sam Pinto, Martin Escudero, Richard Yap, Jodi Sta. Maria, Richard Gutierrez, newest Mario Maurer, the diamond star Maricel Soriano, Vilma Santos, Vice Ganda, Maui Taylor, Aga Muhlach, Judy Ann Santos, Xyriel Manabat, Robin Padilla, Cesar Montano, Luis Manzano, Coco Martin, Yam Concepcion, Rufa Mae Quinto, Willie Revillame, Dingdong Dantes, Rachelle Ann Go, Dina Bonnevie, Miguel Aguila, Andi Eienmann with sports figures such as the the PBA players James Yap, among others will join the mororcade. The motorcade will be followed by Viva's and I concert at the Smart Araneta Coliseum starring the megastar Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion. The show will feature, concert king Martin Nievera, Andrew E, boy group XLR8, Side A, prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Jerome Ponce and Janella Salvador, Marvin Ong, Young JV, Princess Velasco, Mark Bautista, Daniel Padilla, Josh Padilla, Jon Santos, Britain's Got Talent alum Charlie Green, V-Fort, Ella Cruz, Thyro and Yumi, Basil Valdez, Jason Hernandez, Joey Albert, The CompanY, Somedaydream, Davey Langit, Callalily, DJ Durano, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Candy Pangilinan, Rico J. Puno, Ronnie Liang, Neocolours, Nikki Bacolod, Raymond Lauchengco and Le Velvets. Love team Kapamilya for Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria in Be Careful with My Heart at 11:15am, and Ella Cruz leads the role as Aryana at 5:45pm. Both teleserye airs weekdays on ABS-CBN and co-production of Viva. Martin Escudero with Empoy Marquez leads the role of daytime komik-serye Kapitan Awesome every weekday at 2:30pm and popstar princess Sarah Geronimo hosting a teen magazine show Popstar TV at 4:30pm. Both Kapatid shows is on TV5. For those who choose to stay home today, Viva-TV's Viva Box Office on IBC will premiere A Secret Affair ''at 9:30pm on November 10. The film is romantic-drama in love triangle story starring Anne Curtis, Derek Ramsay and Andi Eigenmann in the movie directed by Nuel Naval. Meanwhile, ''Sinemaks on IBC will premiere Bad Boy at 10:30pm on November 11. The film is action-packed blockbusters starring action star Robin Padilla. Primetime teleserye Esperanza starring drama princess Cristine Reyes every weekdays at 8:30pm, directed by Wenn V. Deramas and teen drama anthology Dear Heart starring certified singing champion Anja Aguilar on Sunday at 2:30pm. Viva-TV also produces another successful teleserye, 5 Girls and Daddy starring newest actor AJ Muhlach and child star Xyriel Manabat with director of Wenn V. Deramas, which goes at 9:15pm, Monday to Friday also on IBC-13. Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano follows the movie. The country's leading game show will celebrate its 12th year on the air on November 12. Viva-TV also produces the hottest newest game show in town, The Weakest Link with Richard Yap, which goes on air at 7:30pm every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday. Last October 1, the new game show back-to-back on Philippine television is now further increased the rating. Also, new popular talent search show like a singing stars, Born to be a Star with certified singing champion Anja Aguilar, which airs every Sunday at 8:30pm also on IBC. Yam Concepcion's latest movie, Rigodon is another Viva anniversary presentation. Directed by Erik Matti, the movie marks Yam Concepcion's first team-up with John James Uy. It opens in Metro Manila theaters on November 21. In December, Viva intends to field its big-budgeted comedy movie Sisterakas and romantic movie All at Once both from Star Cinema for the 2012 Metro Manila Film Festival. Sisterakas stars Kris Aquino, Ai Ai Delas Alas and Vice Ganda with Xyriel Manabat, Daniel Padilla and Kathryn Bernardo, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Meanwhile, Before I Fall in Love starring Marvin Agustin and Anja Aguilar, directed by Mac Alejandre. Meanwhile, 5 Girls and Daddy: The Movie starring AJ Muhlach and Xyriel Manabat in cinemas on November 28, 2012 at the SM Megamall nationwide. Viva Records is set to release CDs of records by its leading artist that include a christmas album Christmas with the Stars plus new album with Onemig Bondoc is Ikaw Lang, Miguel Aguila self-titled album, singing champion Anja Aguilar in Tell Me Your Heart and Ronnie Liang in May Minamahal. Also coming from Disney is the release by Viva Video of Disney and Pixar's Brave for the first time on DVD. The first 3D computer-animated feature from Disney now boast. This will be followed in December by the arrival on video of the sci-fi Western movie Cowboy and Aliens, sci-fi disaster 2012 and Mattel's cartoon movie Barbie: The Princess and The Popstar. Vic del Rosario, Jr. and the late Mina Aragon launched Viva Films on November 11, 1981 with P.S. I Love You, the movie starring Sharon Cuneta and Gabby Concepcion and directed by Eddie Garcia. Since then, Viva has grown into a major player in the local entertainment industry. Viva has since been providing the Filipinos with top-quality entertainment in film, television, music, video, concerts, sports and others.